


After

by Nununununu



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Character Study, Family, Gen, Introspection, Protectiveness, Resolution, Season 2 Episode 16 spoilers, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: There hadn’t been time.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 26
Kudos: 158





	After

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoilers* for season 2, especially the episode 16 finale
> 
> (Update: fixed a bit that strayed during posting, oops)

There hadn’t been time.

This is what he tells himself later. It had all happened so quickly. He had been so focused on finding Grogu, on rescuing him, on ensuring he was safe. Nothing else mattered.

And the moment the Jedi came, the moment Grogu turned to that monitor and reached out towards the hooded figure, Din knew.

This was the one. The one the child had called through the Force, the one his child had reached out to with his mind first.

It shouldn’t hurt. This was what he had been tasked to do. This was what he was _meant_ to do. This was his job.

Except it wasn’t a job. It wasn’t a task. At some point along the way, it had become more than that. At some point Grogu had gone from _the_ child to _his_ child.

Except he wasn’t.

Din couldn’t provide from him properly; he’d already proved that. Already failed to be there when his – the – child needed him. When his child needed him. Already failed to do the right thing by Grogu time and again.

But he had tried. He had fought so long and so hard and he had _tried_ , and he cared – he could, can, admit that now. He cared and he cares and he cares so damn much and it’s _too late_ –

He had tried. He’ll keep on trying. Because Grogu deserves what training the Jedi can give him; the man who failed to say where he was going, who failed to say what he was called or where he was taking Din’s son – who wasn’t and isn’t and can’t truly be his son, except –

Except that, deep down, where Din can’t deny it –

He is.

Was.

Is.

And parting ways is for Grogu’s benefit. To protect him. To protect – who knows if the Jedi has found others, if there might be others out there like Grogu with such abilities in need of the same guidance. If the Jedi will take Grogu somewhere that he can be amongst other young ones similar to him, like the temple he’d been raised in, where he can learn and grow and perhaps just have the opportunity to actually be a child.

This is wishful thinking.

But still. Still. If Grogu can be safe. If Grogu can learn and grow and master his abilities and be _safe_ –

Then Din will be satisfied. Is satisfied. All he can – could – bring Grogu was danger and uncertainty. An emptiness where a ship used to be. No bed now, no spare clothes, none of the little things the baby had collected during their travels – small tokens the kid found important and took interest in. All of them gone with the Razor Crest. Except –

And this is when Din realises there is a hard round metal object still tucked in his belt. One that was never really a toy but nonetheless became it; one that was always a little too large for the child’s hand to easily grip. For his child’s hand, that had so gently touched his unmasked chin.

Grogu loved – loves – that toy, and _it’s still with Din_ –

What will the Jedi do when Din’s son realises? What will _Grogu_ do? Did he know? Did he somehow realise and leave it with Din deliberately?

More likely Grogu hadn’t had time either – time to recover, time to fully realise what was happening and the consequences, time to realise they’d both forgotten that little but undeniably precious toy. Time to say goodbye.

No.

They’d had that. The Jedi had taken Din’s son – not his son – _his son_ – so quickly, so easily, and yet. He had given them that moment to just be and to speak – not long enough, but how long would that be? That moment for Din and his son to look at each other for the first time eye to eye.

And he had turned around to let them look at one another again that last time – not the last time. The last time for now. He had allowed them that too.

Then the doors had shut.

Anger and resentment and gratitude and relief and pain become an almost unbearable combination when Din closes his fingers around the small metal ball tucked into his belt, and for a moment that last one, that pain, is all he knows.

But he had promised. And Grogu had been eager to meet the Jedi; he had only needed Din’s consent to leave.

Din can only trust in his son. Can only trust in the choice Grogu had made, and the promise he gave in return. And he doesn’t break his promises.

They will meet again.


End file.
